Acceptance and Love
by DTakersGurls
Summary: Two Characters in the Mystery Men movie find love! I'm not going to say who.
1. Chapter 1

Lame Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting in this work of fiction. I do not own the characters and I am not making any money from this. Thank you and own witht the story!

The bowler and Invisible Boy sat at the bar. He sipped a glass of water and she sipped her beer. "My dad always ignores me. I could Fall down the stairs and break my neck and he would just step over me." Suddenly she reached down and peered into the bag.

"No dad, he's not disrespecting his father! Dad…please! If his father would pay attention to him!" She zipped the bag up. "Your lucky. At least your dad doesn't bother you every two seconds!" The bag vibrated slightly.

"Is he dangerous?" He asked pointing down to the bag. The bowler shook her head.

"No, mainly he's just cranky. I guess being stuck in a bowling ball will do that to you." She reopened the bag. "Yes you are! You weren't this cranky when you were alive!"

Invisible boy scooted down to the end of the bar. The blue Raja ordered a drink and stood beside him. "Either she's crazy and that's a mechanical bowling ball or it really is possessed." Invisible boy said. Blue Raja chuckled.

"Either way it doesn't sound appeasing." The boy nodded. The blue Raja sat down beside her.

"I love him to death but he gets on my last nerve! He treats me like a child!" He sipped at his drink.

"I know it's difficult but he still thinks of you as daddy's little girl. Parents have a hard time of letting their children grow up." She took a sip then looked back down at the bag.

"No Dad I'm not an alcoholic! It's just one beer! You used to…No this will lead to another and another!" She turned her attention back to the blue Raja. "Sorry…I guess he does still think of me as a kid. He died when I was 15 so I guess he never really got to see me grow up. "

Blue Raja began idly playing with a fork. "Well he did miss out on most of your teenage years and you becoming a young adult. He's trying to be a parent again. He missed you." She took another sip and the bag slightly vibrated.

"I swear he does not want me to drink!" Blue Raja chuckled and scooted his stool closer, smiling.

"He's just looking after his daughter." She snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I still don't own any of the characters. If I did I would make Paul Reubens wear that wig all the time and Hank Azaria would use that accent all the time!

The Blue Raja and the Bowler sat for the next few hours talking. Each sharing stories about their own parental problems. She leaned against him laughing as he told her about pilfering his mom's silverware.

He watched her take another sip of her mostly untouched beer. He smiled as she tapped the bowling ball bag with her foot after the ball started protesting.

As he listened to her talk some more he began to realize that he liked her. A little more than a mere friend would. He suddenly looked down at his forks, idly playing with them.

He did like her. Was it a crush? Or was it more? He never dealt this feeling before. Of course there was the occasional woman he would have a small crush on…then it would fade but this…was different.

A this sheen of sweat broke out on his face as she scooted her stool closer. She pressed her side against him. She tilted her head, smiling.

"It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't freak out. Doesn't leave because I'm weird and creepy." He smiled back.

"My dear…aren't we all a bit…unusual?" she nodded. "your not so different from us. What in the heavens is normal anyway?" They clanked their beer bottles together in a toast.

Carol The Bowler let out a small breath. "Thank you." She planted a quick kiss on his lips. They both blushed slightly.

Jeffery, The Blue Raja, began stuttering. The Bowler thought to herself. _I guess I'll have to make the next move too._

She lent forward, grabbing him by the shoulders, pulling him toward her she kissed him again. She slowly deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss. The blue Raja's face visibly flushed in the dim bar light. "Good…grief!" He whispered.

She licked her lips. Smiling. "Not bad…At all." Suddenly the bag started vibrating violently. "Dad stop it! I'm an adult! I can kiss somebody if I want!" She reached down, sliding the bag farther under the bar.

"Sorry." Suddenly she grabbed him again, pulling him again into another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Jeeez! Get a…room you guys!" They pulled away with a start as they watched the Spleen storm off.

"He's got a good idea." The bowler said, grabbing Blue Raja by the arm, leading him out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This chapter was going to be long but Love scenes are not my specialty. Romance ensues even more in this chappie!

"Nice." The Bowler commented while walking around the Blue Raja's room. "This is how I expected it to look."

"Jeffery…Dinner's ready! Are you back? Jeffery!" The bowler looked over at him. She pointed to the door. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Uh…my mother." He looked quite nervous. As he went to the door. He cracked it open slightly.

"Mom…" He began in his regular voice. "I'll eat later. I'll heat it up, Kay?" She turned to leave but stopped when The Bowler spoke.

"Uh, it's okay! You don't have to miss dinner just because of me." Raja's eyes widened in fear as him mother opened the door farther, peering inside. Bowler smiled and waved.

"Uh…I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company. I'll…leave you two alone." She shut the door quickly.

"You live with your mom huh?" He nodded. He blushed slightly. "She's cool…with me being here?" He nodded.

Blue Raja nervously fidgeted with the pendent holding his cloak on. Suddenly she grabbed him by the front of his cloak and pulled him down on the many pillows that adorned the floor. His slight moaning could be heard as the incense filtered through the dim lights.

"Honey dinner's in the fridge when you want some! Offer your friend some too! I'm going to my bridge club!" Blue Raja raised up slightly as he heard the front door slam shut and the engine start. Bowler reached up cupping his face. She pulled him back down to her. The moaning continued.

Mr. Furious, the Spleen, Invisible Boy, Monica: who had become the team's personal secretary, and the Shovler sat in the dinner. They all where talking and eating. Blue Raja and The Bowler walked in together Both were smiling and talking to each other. Invisible Boy and the Shovler scooted over to let them sit down. A waitress brought them glasses of water. They sipped their waters listening to each to the group grumble about the sudden lack of crime.

Spleen crossed his arms, staring at the two. "So…you two had fun last night or what?" He said will a trace of sarcasm noticeable in his lisp.

The Bowler and Blue Raja sententiously spit out the sip of water. "Ummm…uh….what ever do you mean?" The group turned looking at the two as they sat there, staring down at the table blushing. They stared at them with their chins nearly touching the table.

"Well…looks like I'm not the only one who…likes a little after hours action." Mr. Furious said just before he was swatted on the back of the head by Monica..


End file.
